Ange
by Xialdene
Summary: L'une des raisons pour lesquelles Zexion a décidé de passer à l'acte contre Marluxia au manoir Oblivion. OS. ZekuNami. Texte provenant d'une nuit d'écriture à laquelle j'ai participé sur le forum kh-fandom.


**Ange**

* * *

**Les personnages appartiennent à Squarenix.**

* * *

Pour Zexion, Sixième Fondateur, membre de l'organisation XIII et ancien assistant scientifique d'Ansem le Sage, les créatures surnaturelles comme les anges et les démons n'existaient pas.

Dans les nombreux mondes qu'il avait visité en tant qu'éclaireur, le sixième n'avait jamais vu une seule de ces créatures d'exception, et pensait, blasé, que les humains s'inventaient des choses pour essayer d'être parfait.

Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres, alors que, assit dans un fauteuil du manoir Oblivion, il songeait que ces créatures faiblardes étaient pathétiques. Jamais ils ne seraient des anges. Leurs cœurs recelaient tous d'une noirceur cachée. Sauf les princesses de cœur, mais elles aussi perdraient leurs pouvoirs, un jour ou l'autre ... On ne pouvait rien contre le Destin.

Non, les humains se trompaient lourdement s'ils pensaient qu'une vie vertueuse leur permettrait d'être purs. Le cœur était très souvent tenté par le pouvoir, la luxure, la cupidité, la haine ... Leur âme était si versatile ... si ... imprévisible ...

Il soupira.

Le Conspirateur Ténébreux aimait réfléchir de temps à autre sur des choses philosophiques. Mais depuis que Marluxia l'avait confiné dans les sous-sols avec Lexaeus pour l'écarter de ses conspirations contre Xemnas –sans doute le jugeait-il trop proche du numéro I, il s'ennuyait comme une ombre morte.

Le jeune homme se leva de son siège, puis décida d'aller se promener aux étages supérieurs. Du moins, au premier. Marluxia et Larxène seraient trop occupés par Sora pour voir qu'il leur avait désobéit. Le dernier Fondateur eut un reniflement méprisant. A quoi pensait donc Xemnas en nommant cet hurluberlu aux cheveux roses Seigneur de ce manoir ? D'accord, c'était un traître, mais il aurait put donner le commandement de la seconde base à lui, Zexion ! Il était fin stratège, Kingdom Hearts tout puissant !

Décidant que la logique du Supérieur échappait à tout être normal, le sixième bloqua pour le moment ses réflexions sur le jeune chef de la confrérie. Une fois rendu au premier étage, il se figea en entendant des pleurs.

Qui pouvait bien pleurer ici ? Et ces sanglots ... étaient féminins ! Intrigué, le simili chercha la pièce où semblaient émaner les pleurs, et regarda à travers le trou de la serrure, avant d'écarquiller son œil visible. Allongée sur un lit, recroquevillé sur elle-même, il vit la plus belle créature que le Kingdom Hearts n'ait jamais créée. Une chevelure blonde un peu claire, des yeux bleus océans qui pouvaient vous faire rêver qu'il savait être derrière les paupières closes, une peau pâle, limite lunaire et qu'il pensait être douce et le tout, vêtue d'une simple robe blanche avec des sandalettes ...

Naminé.

Quelque chose battait dans sa poitrine.

Papam, Papam, Papam ...

Alors qu'il poursuivait son observation du joyau qu'il regardait, il serra les dents. Sa vue étant excellente, il vit une trace de morsure sur le cou, trop grande pour être causée par un sans-coeur.

Marluxia.

Il avait osé.

Il avait osé profaner la simili de Kaïri.

Il avait osé outrepasser les ordres de Xemnas, qui spécifiaient pourtant que la jeune fille ne devait pas être maltraitée.

Il allait périr.

Zexion connaissait ses forces et ses faiblesses. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas de taille contre Marluxia dans un combat à la régulière.

Il devait se montrer aussi fourbe que lui. Encore plus que lui ...

Riku.

Il devait utiliser Riku pour contrer Marluxia, qui utilisait Sora pour en faire sa marionnette en modifiant ses souvenirs par le biais de Naminé.

Mais il savait que la Sorcière obéissait par crainte de se retrouver à nouveau seule, avant qu'ils ne la trouvent.

La Solitude était un bien lourd fardeau ...

Il fixa une dernière fois Naminé, qui enfouit son visage dans son oreiller afin d'étouffer ses pleurs.

Pour une fois, ses certitudes étaient bousculées.

Une lueur de détermination brilla dans son regard bleuté, emplit habituellement de soif de connaissances et de mystères.

Il allait se battre.

Jusqu'à la fin.

Pour cet Ange.

* * *

Petit texte comme ça, histoire de vous faire patienter jusqu'à la fin du hiatus du peuple de l'aube.


End file.
